EL EPILOGO: Diecinueve horas después
by alexandra86
Summary: ¡CONTIENE SPOILERS DE DH! Este es el verdadero epilogo, bueno, el epilogo escrito por mi. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si al final de toda la saga de HP Harry despierta de un sueño y se da cuenta que el mundo mágico no existe? One shot


A mi no me gustó el epilogo de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Así que, que mejor que arreglar un poco la historia a mi manera. Todo comenzó a un modo de chiste en un concurso de epilogos en el livejournal, pero luego trascendí en la idea. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Harry Potter y las Reliquias Mortales hubiese terminado de esa manera? Tal cual, pero tan solo imaginando que el epilogo nunca ocurrió y en su lugar… esto. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me divierto escribiendo de ellos.

**EPILOGO **

_**Diecinueve Horas Después**_

Harry al día siguiente se encontraba atendiendo en la tienda, se preguntaba acerca de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche pasada. El había soñado que era un mago y que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un mago oscuro llamado Lord Voldemort. Al siguiente instante de estar soñando despierto, una chica pelirroja cruzó sus ojos con él y le dijo:

- ¿Acaso soñaste algo de que eras un mago? Lo leí todo en tu entrada del Livejournal. ¡Jesús! Harry, deja de pasar horas y horas hasta la medianoche metido en Internet. – Dijo la chica bastante cómica.

- Oh Ginny, pero fue tan real. ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que Mr. Ryddle – mi jefe – sea el actual asesino de mis padres? – Dijo el chico en una voz preocupada.

- Mmm… No lo se, ya que nadie ha matado a tu papá y a tu mamá. – Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

- Bien. Eso es un buen punto. Estoy tan feliz, de haber regresado al mundo muggle, digo, el mundo normal. El mundo mágico es bastante complejo¿sabes? – Harry estaba muy emocionado por la idea.

- No hay necesidad de preocuparse Harry, quizás el Señor Ryddle no paga impuestos, pero el no es un asesino. Te amo Harry, pero por favor deja de actuar como un maniático.

- Buenos días, Señorita Weasley, Señor Potter. Espero que estén atendiendo como se debe. – Un hombre de cara odiosa, nariz enorme y cabello negro y grasoso entraba a la tienda.

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Harry corrió a abrazar al Señor Snape, quién miró algo extrañado. – Usted también estaba en mi sueño. – Usted murió picado por una serpiente, como me alegra que esté bien y no le haya pasado.

- Señor Potter¿está usted burlándose de mi? Señorita Weasley¿que significa esto?

- Lo Siento Señor Snape, pero Harry tuvo una pesadilla luego de un dia muy largo, soñó que todos eramos magos y haciamos magia.

- ¡Tonterías! No dejen de trabajar. – Dijo Snape de malas pulgas. – Recuerden que el Señor Ryddle viene a inspeccionar hoy, quizás sea promovido a un cargo mejor, no solo seré el gerente de esta tienda mugrosa, sino que me toque un buen tajo de la torta. ¡Oh si!

- Igual de ambicioso. – Susurró Harry a Ginny. – En mi sueño, el Señor Snape había estado obsesionado con mi mamá.

- No podría imaginarme a la Señora Lily con el Señor Snape. – Dijo Ginny chasqueando la lengua.

- Vaya, ha habido muchas cosas en ese sueño. ¿Puedo contartelas?

- Aparte de lo que escribiste en el Livejournal¿hay más?

- Si, soñé que tenías 6 hermanos. Que ambos estudiábamos con Ron y Hermione en una escuela mágica llamada Hogwarts. Yo era el buscador de Quidditch y Cho Chang era mi novia.

- ¿Soñaste que Cho Chang era tu novia? – Ginny parecía estar celosa.

- Fue solo un sueño, pero luego terminamos porque… no recuerdo. Pero luego tu y yo nos hicimos novios y tu también jugabas Quidditch.

- ¿Quidditch? – Ginny hacía un arreglo floral al lado de Harry quién arreglaba un jarrón.

- Es un deporte fenomenal. – Dijo Harry. – Se juega sobre escobas y hay tres tipos de pelotas…

- ¿Escobas voladoras? – Preguntó Ginny. – Creo que alucinas¿Cómo tienes tanta imaginación?

- No solo eso. Soñé que el jardinero, el Señor Hagrid era el guardabosque gigante del Castillo. – Dijo Harry con emoción. – Había un lago…

- ¿No era un colegio? – Ginny no entendía.

- Era un Castillo donde quedaba el colegio. – Dijo Harry. - ¡El anden 9 3/4 ¡ Tenemos que ir a la estación de trenes y lo verás.

- Harry, te he dicho que basta. El Señor Ryddle viene hoy a inspeccionar.

- ¿Sabes quien era el Señor Dumbledore? Era el director del colegio hasta que Snape le mató en sexto año. – Dijo Harry asombrado. – Es tan increíble, debería escribir un libro.

- ¿Dumbledore el panadero? – Ginny se reía. – Podría creerlo, desde el año pasado el Señor Snape y el Señor Dumbledore han peleado como perros y gatos.

- No solo eso, sino que además mi archienemigo era Malfoy¿recuerdas a Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Tu amigo de la infancia? Llevas cinco años sin verle. Estás grave Harry.

- Al final pudimos vencer a Voldemort. – Dijo Harry. – Toda la historia del sueño perdió sentido luego de la muerte de Dumbledore. Cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar y…

- Harry calma. – Dijo Ginny dejando el arreglo floral a un lado y besando a Harry en la mejilla. – Nada de eso es real, Snape no está muerto y Dumbledore tampoco. No somos magos, solo somos personas normales.

- Muggles. – Dijo Harry. – Somos muggles.

- Creo que ese sueño te afectó bastante. Olvidémonos y vamos ver una pelicula, Pansy me dijo que podríamos ir a ver _Die Hard_. Es muy buena.

- ¿Pansy¿Tú amiga? – Dijo Harry riéndose. – Es increíble.

- ¿Te has olvidado del mundo real para advocarte por completo a ese mundo mágico que soñaste un fin de semana? – Preguntó Ginny. – Si mi Tia Bellatrix se enterara se mofaría de ti, ya sabes lo que dice ella.

- No, jamás me olvidaría de ti, Ginn. – Dijo Harry abrazando a su novia cariñosamente.

- Buenos días jóvenes. – Un hombre alto y calvo con cara de serpiente entraba a la tienda, vestía elegantemente un traje costoso. El Señor Tom Ryddle había llegado.

- Buenos dias Señor Ryddle. – dijeron los dos.

- Ginny querida, por favor¿puedes traerme una taza de te? Ah... Harry si mi madre llama dile que aun no he llegado. ¡Snape¿Dónde estás? – Ryddle no parecía percatarse de la cara de susto que Harry llevaba encima. Este huyó despavorido al baño y se miró al espejo. Vio su frente, no había nada, no tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo ni le dolía la cabeza.

- Ginny tiene razón, todo esto es falso. No soy un mago¿Cómo podría ser yo un héroe? No soy el niño que vivió, soy tan solo Harry Potter, el chico que trabaja en una floristería local.

Harry salió del baño más tranquilo y atendió a una señora rubia que parecía nueva en aquel lugar.

- Buenos días¿sabe usted a que hora abre la panadería? – Dijo aquella mujer rubia.

- Dentro de 15 minutos, el Señor Dumbledore siempre llega puntual a las 10. Usted se me hace conocida, pero ignoro de donde nos conocemos. – Dijo Harry muy curioso. – No, otra vez mi sueño no.

- No creo que nos conozcamos. – Dijo la mujer amablemente.

- Estaba pensando en lo gracioso que debió haber sido tu sueño. – Dijo Ginny regresando de haberle servido Te al Señor Ryddle.

- Me llevaré un clavel blanco. – Dijo la mujer.

- ¿Solo uno?

- Por ahora si.

- ¿A nombre de quién escribo la factura?

- Joanne Rowling. – Dijo la mujer despreocupada.

- ¿Ves Harry? Al final fue todo mentira, el mundo mágico no existe, la magia no existe. Todo está bien. – Dijo Ginny arreglando unas nuevas flores.

Ella tenía razón, no había porque preocuparse, sin cicatriz, ni varita, Harry se sentía extraño luego de haber creído que la magia podía ser real, de vuelta al mundo real todo estaba bien.

**FIN  
**


End file.
